


One Of Those Nights

by KuroBakura



Series: KuroBakura's Sherlock/Blake (Male OC) Ficverse [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Married Couple, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Romantic Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Sherlock and Blake spend an interesting night in the backyard together.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Original Male Character(s)
Series: KuroBakura's Sherlock/Blake (Male OC) Ficverse [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/583579
Kudos: 6





	One Of Those Nights

Blake came out of the house and into the backyard with a cup of tea in each of his hands. Sherlock was sitting in the backyard of their home on a blanket that was in the grass. Blake walked over to Sherlock and stood next to him. Sherlock looked up and smiled at him. Blake handed Sherlock both cups of tea to him so he could sit down next to him on the blanket, too. When Blake sat down, Sherlock handed him back one of the cups.

”Thanks, babe.” Blake said to him.

”You're welcome, dear.” Sherlock said back to him. Blake leaned over quickly and gave Sherlock a kiss on the cheek before sitting back up on the blanket and taking a sip from his cup. Sherlock held the cup of tea in his lap with both hands as he looked at the clear and blue, night sky. The night air also felt so calm and serene as well.   
  


“It is wonderful out here, don’t you think?” Sherlock asked Blake. Blake nodded.

”It is. I am glad that we are doing this.” Blake replied to him.

”Same here.” Sherlock responded back then placed his head onto Blake’s shoulder that was nearest to him. Blake felt so full of joy. Sherlock has been loving the married life. Especially with Blake. He never thought that he would be married or even be with anyone in a romantic way like this. And both of them love each other very much. More than any amount of words can express. Blake turned his head to look at his husband and gave Sherlock a kiss on his head. Sherlock out his cup of tea to the side on the grass and held one of Blake’s hands in his. Being in love is one thing but loving one another for who you are is a totally different wonderful feeling all in its own.

A thought suddenly popped inside of Sherlock’s head.

”Blake?” Sherlock suddenly piped up.

”Yes?” Blake asked back.

”Do you want children?” Sherlock asked another question. Blake thought about it for a moment before replying to Sherlock.

”Well, I mean, I have thought about if I ever wanted children. Sometimes I do feel like that I want a children a two and sometimes, I do not feel like I want any at all. Maybe in a couple of years I will make a decision on that but for right now, I just to want be a husband. I am not against children. I just don’t feel ready right now to be a father. Does that makes sense?” Blake answered and asked Sherlock another question, too.

”It makes perfect senses and that is okay to feel that way. I was just curious because people keep asking if I am ever going to have a kid with you. Honestly, whether we have kids or not, I am truly happy with the way things are. Not having children is okay. For any kind of couple. I just hope that I make you happy because you make me happy.” Sherlock told him. Blake smiled.

”You do make me happy! Very much. And I agree with you. I love you, Sherlock.” Blake said back to him. Sherlock smiled as he moved his head and then looked at Blake.

”I love you, too.” Sherlock spoke back. Before Sherlock could say another word or make a sound, Blake placed his lips up against Sherlock’s. Sherlock accepted the kiss. Both of them wrapped their arms around one another as they suddenly fell onto the blanket. The cups of tea did not fall over in the grass as Sherlock and Blake made out in the backyard. About a couple of minutes later, Sherlock pulled away from Blake’s face and look at him, smiling. Blake smiled back at him.

”I am so happy to have you in my life.” Sherlock said to Blake.

”I am so happy to have you in my life, too. For the rest of my life.” Blake said back to him. Sherlock gave Blake other kiss on the lips before laying down comfortable next to his husband and laying his head in Blake’s chest. Blake wrapped an arm around Sherlock to keep him in place. The two of them were laying on their backs, looking up at the night sky and all of the stars. Sherlock’s eyes widened as he saw a shooting star appear in the sky. Sherlock pointed at it.

”Quick! Make a wish!” Sherlock exclaimed as they were now both focused on the shooting star. When it disappeared into the night sky, Sherlock looked at Blake.

”..That was a bit childish the way I reacted, wasn’t it?” Sherlock asked him.

“I don’t think it is childish at all! I think it is adorable the way you reacted. I love that!” Blake replied back to him. Sherlock was so in love with this man.

”Did you make a wish? Not that you have to tell me but I am curious.” Sherlock asked and explained.

”I sure did! Though, I already have what I always wished for.” Blake replied to him. 

“Oh? What was that wish?” Sherlock asked him another couple of questions. Blake suddenly caressed one of Sherlock’s cheeks as he looked at his husband’s face, too.

” _You_.” Blake answered. Sherlock blushed. Blake let out a chuckle.

”You’re so cute.” Blake said to him.

”I am not.” Sherlock said back.

”Oh, yes, you are absolutely cute! And I do not want you to think otherwise.” Blake told him. Sherlock calmed down.

”And you absolutely gorgeous. _Sexy_ , as a matter of fact. Well, to me, you are the most sexiest man on the planet.” Sherlock spoke. Blake gave Sherlock a quick kiss on the forehead.

“So are _you_.” Blake spoke back. After several more minutes of laying on the blanket together, the two of them sat up to finish their cups of tea and looked at the stars once again. This was something that they both definitely wanted to do again soon. As far as the kids issue goes, for Blake and Sherlock, whether they have children or not, they are not going think they are not as much as a family if they do or don’t. They have each other and that was enough for them. Truly enough. Sherlock and Blake just to be husbands for now. And there is nothing wrong with that. Nothing wrong with that at all. And the love they feel for each other is real. 

**The End**


End file.
